dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Credits
The '''credits '''for the entire series. Produced by * Dave Beatty Directors * Brandon Lloyd (Seasons 1 and 2) * Gary Hurst (Season 3 onwards) For Discovery Kids Supervising Producers * Adriano Schmid * Jennifer Monier-Williams * Heather Kenyon Production Manager * Marcela Sanchez-Aizcorbe VP Production and Development * Michela Giorelli Channel Direction * Angela Sondon For Portfolio Entertainment Executive Producer * Lisa Olfman * Joy Rosen Producer * Julie Stall * Norman LeBlanc Line Producer * Kellie Dalton Associate Producer * Amanda Smith Production Coordination * Tess Reid * Erica Newman Voice Cast Main Cast * Griffin Charlie Hook (Doki 1 to Early Season 3) * William Romain (Doki 3 onwards) * Tara Ashley Emo (Mundi) * Caden Hughes (Oto 1 and 2, Zack) * Collin Dean (Oto of Season 3) * Lukas Engel (Oto 3 onwards) * Katie Grant (Anabella) * Sarah Sheppard (Gabi) * Lucas Kalechstein (Fico 1 to most of Season 3) * Roman Lutterotti (Fico Season 3 onwards) Additional Cast * Addison Holley (Cristal, Sandra) * Aidan Tye (Excavator, Irish Visitor, Liam) * Alexa Torrington (Thelma, Siena) * Amariah Faulkner (Emily) * Andrew Hodwitz (Domenic) * Annick Obonsawin (Niriniri) * Ashley Magwood (Carrie) * Ava Close (Abigail) * Becky E. Shrimpton (Maggie, Patty, Water Parade Host, Giselle, Becky) * Ben Hargreaves (Ralph, Fortunato) * Berkley Silverman (The Kids) * Brianna D'Auganno (Rosie) * Brooke MacKay (Joanna, Kaya) * Carter Thorne (Yorick, Anguta) * Carter Treneer (Luis, Oliver, Richard) * Cassidy Renee (Jacinta) * Christa Clahane-Biss (Adeline, Didi) * Cole Promane (Davey, Mateo, Victor) * Colin Critchley (Tarun) * Colin Doyle (Mr. Raccoon) * Dave MacRae (Roosterfoots, Fenn, Bud, Rey, Mo, Buzz, et al) * Dave Roberts (The Foreman, Martin, Khalifa) * David Berni (Abigail's Grandfather, Gus, Mr. Ram) * David Pender-Crichton (Talbolt) * Deann Degruijter (Winnie, Rina) * Delia Deacon (Haley, Claire, Lora, Lena, Justine) * Devan Cohen (The Kids) * Dexter Storey (Claude, Gerardo, Nick, Peter) * Drew Davis (Ellon) * Dylan Ty Hausdorf (Digger, Tetsuo) * Emma Shane (Mariana, Musician Kid 2, Maraca Player) * Ethan Godel (Terry) * Ethan Hektor (Miguel, Omar) * Gabriel Giammaria (Dexter) * Gage Munroe (Johnny, Robbie, Junior) * Geoffrey May (Rock Seaward, Cliff, Race Announcer, Mike's Father, Tomato Tractor Driver, Gotcha, et al) * Harper Sacks-Kilback (Tariq, Wilbur) * Helen-Marie Teo (Opal, Sue, Ajanta) * Holly Gorski (The Kids) * Ian MacPherson (Zeke, Carlos 1 character, Mr. Rat) * Jackson Reid (Baliq) * Jacob Ewanuik (Gill) * Jacob Horsley (Zachary, Rico, Francesco) * Jacob Skiba (Rowan) * Jaiden Cannatelli (Carlos 3 character) * Jakob Ain (Henry) * Jamie Watson (Pizza Delivery Man, Boris) * Jarek Landori-Hoffman (Duncan, Kurt) * Jarred Boivin (Ralf, Duke Claudius, Buck) * Jasper Schaffer (Musician Kid 2) * Jenna Michelle Warren (Jacks) * Joe Marth (Walter) * John Palmieri (Francisco) * Julius Cho (Digger, Official, Rowdy, Desi, Oscarlo) * Justin Paul Kelly (Raul, Dylan) * Katherine Forrester (Jessie) * Kimberly Persona (Valentina, Mimi) * Kyra Weisman (Elisa) * Liam MacDonald (Alan) * Lily Cassano (Naz, Adjani, Zani, Jorani, Melissa) * Lilly Bartlam (The Kids) * Luke Marty (Marcelo, Ita, Mr. Hamster) * Magi Langdon (Sailor) * Margaret Brock (Dee, Bonnie, Madame Rat) * Matilda Gilbert (Vanilla Bean Merchant) * Matthew Bacik (Wen) * Matthew Wells (Mr. Goat, Monkey 2) * McKinlee Phillips (Mila) * Michael Pongracz (Luke, Mike, The Sumos, The King, Bakery Contest Judge, et al) * Michael Winstanley (Maverick) * Michela Luci (Will) * Moses Rankine (David) * Natalie Ganzhorn (Jackie, Rosa, Train Conductor) * Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh (Clayton) * Nicholas Kaegi (Little Joe, Phil) * Owen Mason (Cyrus) * Patrick Sweeney (Mr. Lynx, Golf Guide, Jacoby, et al) * Peter Nye (Marco) * Rachel Parent (Emma, Dan-Dan) * Robert Tinkler (Dr. Coco, Daniel) * Sam Bielanaski (Verity) * Sara-Clare LaJeunesse (Ranger Rita) * Sarah Gadon (Runway Judge) * Sarah Lynn Strange (Duchess Gertrude) * Scott Lancastle (Zangbu) * Shayle Simons (The Kids) * Shechinah Mpumlwana (Marsha) * Siera Florindo (Allison) * Spencer MacPherson (Sticks Bamberg, Benoît) * Stacey DePass (Iv) * Stephanie Anne Mills (Kara) * Susan Hart (Lian, Anadita) * T.J. Samuel (Joel, Juan) * Tajja Dee Isen (Daniella) * Ted Dykstra (Big Joe) * Thamela Mpumlwana (Louis) * Trek Buccino (Bill) * Tristan Mercado (The Kids) * William Scott McCord (Piñata Salesman. Monkey 1) * Zach Fleming (The Helper) * Zena Driver (Mrs. Diaz) * Zoe Hatz (Cambodian Girl) Voice Casting and Voice Director/Coach * Susan Hart Pre-Production, Production and Animation * PIP Animation Services, Inc. Production Executives * Dulcie Clark * David J.C. Fortier Production Management and Assistants * Glenn James Brown * Samantha Rita Boissonneault * Ashley Merrill * Sean Parker Episodic Writers * Peter Sauder * Karen Moonah * Kenn Scott * Bob Ardiel * Patrick Granleese * John Slama * Betty Quan * Bridget Newson * Shelia Dinsmore * Anita Kapila * Stephen Senders * James Backshall * Jeff Sweeney * Brian Hartigan Executive Story Editor * Karen Moonah Storyboards by * Matt Roach * Jordan Voth * Drew Edwards * Kevin Currie * Helder Mendonca * Venz Vesselinov * Ron Huse * Paul Rodrigue * Leisl Adams * Craig Taillefer Animatic and Storyboard Revision * Scott Fiander * Paul Rodrigue * Jason Khober Senior Design Coordinator * John Augustine Kambites Human Resources and Production Assistant * Laura Besharah * Keith Clark * Rosaly Welsh * Ashley Merrill Technical Advisor * Kip Hardy Film Editors * Allan Cordero * Mike Goodings Character, Prop, Location and Color Designers * Rene Daigle * Jason Hickman * Dayla Northrup * Jeremy Hildebrand * Stephen Cheyne * Nancy White * Erik Skov Production Layout and Supervision * Lisa Cherewyk * Rick Epp Scene Assembly and Assets * Asif Younus (supervision and manager) * Ian Clark * Meagan McCooeye * Martina Radoucheva * Ian Clark Animation * Keith Archibald (director) * Edwin Au Yeung * Sarah Baril * Jacob Brown * Chris Butler * Stan Chiu * Alex Curren * Sarah Davis * Chris Di Saviero * Chris Doe * Andrew Doris * Max Dylak * Matthew Freisen * Keith Fukumoto * Nachiket Ghanekar * Simon Harchu * Chris Hudson * Adrian Kaiser * Douglas J. Kelly * Hyunjoo Kim * Felicia Lam * Min-Jeong Lee * Nan-choo Lee * Meagan McCooeye * Gwyneth Mitchell * Hana Probyn * Katey Rene de Cotret * Lindsay Robinson * Justin Salgado * Lynn Sctatchero * Logan Schinbeckler * Lucia Tihin * Devin Wagner * Sarah Wallace * Louis Wilson * Glen Wyand * Qi Zhang Animation Revision * Allie LaBerge * Marcel LeClair Online Editorial Department * Terry Aquino VFX and Compositors * Brian Schlachta * Andrew LeBlanc * Don McMillan Rough Assembly and Quality Control * Paul Neumann Sound Editing Department * Mark Duffield * Patrick Mallan * Lisa Meitin * Jordan Guy * Steohen Mullett Music * Eggplant LF Theme Song, Episodic Score and Episodic Songs written by * Steve D'Angelo * Terry Tompkins * Lorenzo Castelli (starting from Season 3) Theme Song, Episodic Score and Episodic Songs produced by * Dave Conlon * Joe Coupal * Rocco Gagliese * Jay McCarrol * Casey Manierka Musicans for Theme Song, Episodic Score and Episodic Songs * Steve D'Angelo (piano, Yamaha keyboards, Yamaha Clavinova, Kontakt Factory Libraries, guitars, bass, ukulele, mandolin, percussion) * Terry Tompkins (guitars) * Lorenzo Castelli (drums) Recording Studio * Super Sonics Post Production, Inc. Engineers * Jeff Wright * Chris Harris * Rob Andres * David Drage Video Production Packaging * Creative Post Inc. * Andrian Saywell Educational Research * Elizabeth McFarland Educational Advisor * Jordan Brown Script Research * The Rights Company Business Affairs, Finance and Admin * Annette Frymer * Trent Locke * Lorraine Rotz * Anna Mele * Erica Newman * Sonya Roberts Production Accountants * Wendy Braithwaite Production Legal Services * Sheldon Teicher Produced with the Assistance of * Ontario Media Development Cooperation The Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit * Canada Produced by * Portfolio Entertainment For * Discovery Kids Latin America Copyright * 2012-2017 Discovery Communications, Inc. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous